Spéciale
by Titou Douh
Summary: OS lié à "Maraudeurs" - "Prends le temps de grandir, Lily. Je serai toujours là pour toi, quoiqu'il arrive.", jura Pétunia, émue mais refusant de pleurer. "Papa a raison, tu sais : tu es spéciale, et je sais que tu accompliras de grandes choses !"


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter.

**Titre :** Spéciale.

**Genre :** Family.

**Rating :** K.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Lily Evans, Pétunia Evans, leurs parents.

**Résumé :** « Prends le temps de grandir, Lily. Je serai toujours là pour toi, quoiqu'il arrive. », jura Pétunia, émue mais refusant de pleurer. « Papa a raison, tu sais : tu es spéciale, et je sais que tu accompliras de grandes choses ! »

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son auteur, J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note :** J'étais en train d'écrire un des chapitres de « Maraudeurs » quand je me suis demandé comment ça s'était passé, du côté de Lily. Ce court OS est ma vision du moment où sa famille l'a amenée à King's Cross. Du coup, il est lié à « Maraudeurs » et à « L'école de la vie » même s'il peut être lu séparément puisqu'aucun des garçons n'est mentionné.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

_**xXx Spéciale xXx**_

* * *

x

Lily Evans, onze ans, resserra fermement sa prise autour des doigts de son père.

Le quai 9 ¾ était bondé, ça n'était pas le moment de se perdre. Ses parents et Pétunia, grande sa sœur, observaient leur entourage avec curiosité. Pour des Moldus ou leurs enfants, qu'ils soient sorciers ou non, avoir accès au quai du Poudlard Express était toujours une expérience extraordinaire, la première fois. La locomotive rouge imposait un respect certain et Lily se surprit à en avoir le souffle coupé.

La jeune fille était impatiente de partir pour Poudlard. Le professeur McGonagall, qui était venue lui apporter sa lettre et lui apprendre qu'elle était dotée de pouvoirs magiques, lui avait raconté toutes sortes d'histoires à ce sujet. La curiosité typiquement enfantine qui animait Lily avait rapidement été piquée et, depuis, elle ne cessait de poser des questions à propos de sa future école. Ses parents avaient eu énormément de mal à la faire tenir en place pendant le reste de l'été. Seule Pétunia, de deux ans son aînée, avait réussi à la calmer.

Monsieur Evans fit lentement avancer le chariot contenant les affaires de sa fille à travers la foule. Partout, des enfants courraient, riant, ne faisant pas attention aux gens ni aux réprimandes de leurs parents. Plus d'une fois, il pila, évitant de percuter un gamin inconscient des risques qu'il prenait et faisant doucement hululer Plume, la chouette blanche de Lily. Cette dernière avait l'impression d'être de retour au Chemin de Traverse, en moins peuplé.

Finalement, ils parvinrent à se frayer un chemin à travers les étudiants et leurs familles. Ils stationnèrent le chariot à côté de l'une des ouvertures du Poudlard Express, et Lily lâcha enfin la main de son père. Sa mère jeta un regard à l'énorme horloge habillant l'un des murs de la gare, vérifiant l'heure : tout allait bien, il leur restait un bon quart d'heure avant le départ du train.

Malgré son excitation, Lily sentit une énorme boule se former dans sa gorge. La réalisation de ce que leur présence à tous sur le quai de la gare impliquait la frappa soudain : elle allait partir loin de sa famille pendant plus de trois mois, toute seule, sans possibilité de les voir. Les larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

« Oh, ma chérie… », soupira doucement sa mère en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle pour l'entraîner dans une étreinte. « Ne pleure pas, voyons ! »

Evidemment, elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Mais… Ils allaient tellement lui manquer ! Son père ne pourrait plus la faire rire à la moindre occasion, sa mère ne pourrait plus la consoler comme elle le faisait, et sa sœur ne serait plus avec elle chaque jour ! Elle ne pourrait plus non plus l'entendre grommeler après ces _imbéciles de garçons_, ou se réconcilier avec elle après l'une de leurs chamailleries parce qu'il n'y en aurait plus… Lily allait se sentir seule, si seule à Poudlard !

« Lily-Jolie, mon cœur, écoute-moi. », intervint son père en se mettant à sa hauteur et en replaçant une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille. « J'ai toujours su que tu étais spéciale. Depuis le jour où tu es née, tu n'as jamais cessée de m'étonner. Tu es ma petite princesse, ma fille chérie, et je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Si je t'aime ainsi, c'est parce que tu es ma petite fleur, et je suis persuadé que, quand d'autres personnes auront appris à te connaître, elles t'apprécieront également à ta juste valeur. »

Le discours de son père lui réchauffa le cœur et la petite fille sécha ses larmes, quelque peu rassérénée. Son père lui sourit doucement, l'embrassa sur la joue, puis entreprit de monter sa malle dans le train, ayant au préalable déposé la cage de Plume à ses côtés. A son tour, sa mère déposa elle aussi un baiser sur sa joue, puis Lily se tourna vers Pétunia. Sa sœur lui sourit faiblement.

« C'est le moment. », constata-t-elle tristement, le cœur serré.

« Je t'écrirai. », promit la sorcière avec ferveur, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. « Peu importe combien d'amis je me ferai là-bas, Tunie, je prendrai toujours le temps pour toi. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. », lui chuchota Pétunia. « Prends le temps de découvrir ce nouvel univers. Vis cette vie pour moi aussi, Lily. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te faire découvrir tout ça, petite sœur, et je suis désolée que ça ne soit pas le cas. »

« Ne le sois pas… », souffla la cadette dans son oreille alors que monsieur Evans redescendait du wagon.

« Prends le temps de grandir, Lily. Je serai toujours là pour toi, quoiqu'il arrive. », jura Pétunia, émue mais refusant de pleurer. « Papa a raison, tu sais : tu es spéciale, et je sais que tu accompliras de grandes choses ! »

Au même moment, un panache de fumée s'échappa de la locomotive du Poudlard Express, et la foule de gens fut avertie du départ prochain du train. La jeune sorcière resserra ses bras autour du cou de sa sœur une dernière fois puis, avec un soupir, la relâcha. Elle se saisit de la cage de Plume et, après un rapide « je vous aime » à sa famille, grimpa dans le wagon. Deux minutes plus tard, un coup de sifflet retentit dans la gare et le train de mit à bouger.

Plume hulula doucement dans sa cage et Lily força un sourire à ourler ses lèvres pendant qu'elle saluait sa famille. Sur le quai, les Evans affichaient des mines enthousiastes teintées de tristesse. La jeune fille garda le regard fixé sur sa famille et, quand il ne fut plus possible pour elle de les distinguer, elle sécha finalement ses joues. Dans la manœuvre, ses yeux se posèrent sur le bracelet que ses parents lui avaient offert lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'elle était une sorcière, et elle sourit franchement.

Sa famille la soutenait plus que jamais et, malgré sa peine d'être séparée d'eux, elle ne leur ferait pas défaut, jamais.

x

* * *

Lundi 12 Janvier - 18 h 30.


End file.
